Hadrian Black, The Black Heir
by Beatrizzes
Summary: Hadrian Black never knew his parents. He was told that they were killed in a car accident, a tragic accident that put them in an eternal sleep. But when he finds out the truth, he realizes that this world is much darker and more wonderful than he thought it to be. When Harry starts his first-year, all the chaos in the wizarding world starts with deadly consequences.
1. Chapter One

**England, London**

 **1980, July 26**

The tall, red-haired woman was very much exhausted. She had been going on for days in this condition. She wondered if she going to die like this. No, she shook her head. Too early. If she had to die, she would rather die after giving birth to her precious boy. If she died now, wouldn't everything be in a vain? Wouldn't his death be in a vain? What did he die for? So, she could stupidly die with his child in her belly?

No, she thought as she stood up on the cold ground. No matter what, she decided, she would give a birth. She would give a birth and be the mother she always hoped to be. Though, she wondered as her eyes landed on her round belly, would she be given an opportunity to be? The world they now lived in was in a middle of a war and during a war, not many survived. It was cruel but such was the harsh truth.

Whether she lived until she went all old or not, she wanted, more than anything to be able to see her little boy's first smile. Be able to hear her little boy's first word. See him walk. She tried to stop the soft sobs against her palms as the hot tears streamed down her face. It was no use, she realized. She wanted to raise her boy, her precious little lion. Or perhaps it was not a lion but...no, never mind. That did not matter.

She just...wanted to live just a bit longer. Enough to name her boy.

 **England, London**

 **1980, July 32**

Her boy was the very image of his father, she thought as she held him dearly to her chest in her arms so he would not fall. She had to take an extra care to not cause any possible harm to her boy. After all, this boy was the last piece of him that she was allowed to have. Everything else was snatched away from her along with that fire that burnt her whole house.

And a shame was it too, she thought with a frown on her face. That house was much beloved. He gave it to her the night she graduated on top of the hill as he smiled at her sadly. _"I thought you should have a house that you can call_ _your own now that you have graduated. Let's call it a graduation gift from me,"_ he had said, giving her the key of the house she lived for three whole years before it was burnt by Bellatrix Lestrange.

That bitch, she thought. It did not matter that Bellatrix was his cousin, albeit not much loved one. She, that crazy bitch destroyed all the things that were given to her by him and which, she held dearly to her heart. One day, she swore, she would kill that bitch.

"Lily, can I come in?"

It was Remus, she saw. He was standing by the door, looking as awkward as he could be in that dark, muggle suit she knew for the fact that Alice gave him on his seventeenth birthday. _"You don't have any suits,"_ she had said in front of everyone that night of the party. _"And I happen to find men in suits very attractive. So, if you want a chance to score a date with me, wear this and treasure this. Think of it as a greeting gift from me; your potential wife material."_

And now, she was happily married to Frank Longbottom and with a little boy too, named Neville, last she heard.

She smiled, allowing her brown-haired friend inside. She really thought that it was going to work out for them and for a time, it seemed that it would too. They were happy, going on dates and stealing kisses from each other every now and then. To be honest, she was really jealous of them then. Seeing them, it reminded her of how she and her beloved used to be before it all happened.

To be honest, she did not know what happened between them that made them unable to look at each other without having that dark, guilty look in their eyes. And truthfully, it was none of her business but she had hoped that they would marry and have those pretty brown-haired children.

Remus walked over to her bedside and sat on the small, wooden seat beside her. He stared at her awkwardly, rubbing circles on his arms and finally, seeming to give up, he sighed hard. "I am sorry," he finally said. "I shouldn't have abandoned you like I did just because my friends did not like who you choose to have babies with. No, actually, let me correct that. Just because James was angry that he couldn't marry you and have as many as possible babies with you and because you choose someone else over him,"

"How's Sirius? Is he well?"

Remus sighed again, rubbing his hand through the back of his neck. "No, it's too soon. It's too much. Lily, Sirius, he watched him die. He wanted to save him, he said, but he was too frozen and was too late. He couldn't save his brother. And now, he's guilting himself over it,"

"He should stop that," Lily stated, looking at the tall, wide window as if it was the most interesting object in the room. It showed the blue sky clearly; the very sky that she used to stare at every night with him on her side the summer when she turned fifteen. "It's not his fault that Regulus suddenly decided all the crap that Professor Dumbledore had been sprouting all this time was worth dying for,"

"Isn't it sad how fast we die?"

"I didn't get to say goodbye," she said sadly, looking at her friend with a bitter look on her face. Her red hair swayed in front of her face, making it itchy in her eyes. But she decided to ignore that feeling. What was important now, was to tell her friend what she had been itching to tell him for a long time since Regulus died. The only friend she had that did not approve of them. At least, not in a way that truly mattered. Everyone else had somehow understood.

People don't plan on who to fall in love with. It just happened just as suddenly as she met him. It came as a shock when she found out but when she realized how she really felt, she never wanted to let him go.

But, fate, it was that forced them apart. Fate, simply that. Not his stupidity or her own. But fate. Even if he did not die that way, he would still have found a way to sacrifice himself if it meant for the greater good.

"The last time I saw him, I was so angry at him. I yelled at him, threw pillows at him. Cursed him. I did not mean any of it," she sobbed, covering her eyes with her hands as if they could to stop the tears. "If I knew that would be the last time, I would have hugged him tightly and told him just how much I loved him and would have told him that I was pregnant with his baby."

It hurt, she thought. The pain inside her chest did not stop. It tightened. It sharpened. It was as if she was being hit by the torture curse she thought lowest of them all. Her chest, felt like it was being stabbed with a knife again and again.

"I am sorry," Remus apologized again. "That I was not by your side when you needed me the most. I suppose that I forgot you loved him too. Maybe it's because I did not want to accept that you, my friend chose someone who was not an ally to our side but maybe it's because I was purely blinded by my anger at you for not telling me the truth about you at all these times you could have told me,"

"Stop apologizing, you idiot," she snapped despite her wet tears. "I forgave you a long time ago,"

 **England, London**

 **1980, September 5th**

"He looks like him," It was the first thing Sirius Black said to her after the months of a self-guilt and self-hate as he held his nephew in his arms firmly. He looked thinner and there were dark circles around his eyes that made him appear scarier than he was. She wondered when was the last he had a peaceful? Probably a long time be said, he looked like a ghost she saw in silent movies she used to watch with her muggle friends. "Merlin and Morgana, but he looks exactly like him to the point that it's scary. He even has his perfect dark hair perfected. Merlin, I remember wanting to mess it up every time I saw it. It frustrated me to the end."

Somehow, that made it all the more hilarious. It was hilarious enough that the infamous Sirius Black who made it his policy to not come near babies after that disastrous accident with his ex-girlfriend (where he almost dropped the poor woman's baby sister on the floor), but him, paying that much attention to baby Harry's hair made it even more hilarious.

It was not even like she gelled Harry's dark hair like more often than not, Regulus did his hair. To be honest, she did not even know if a baby's hair was allowed to be gelled. Though, truth to be told, she thought not.

"Okay, let me make this thing very clear," he stated in such a serious tone he rarely used that it was close to impossible to take him seriously. She tried hard not to laugh and she managed it, let's say for ten minutes. That was quite an accomplishment, she must say, considering her history. "I am the baby's uncle and you are the baby's mommy and my brother's baby mama."

That was it, she realized. She laughed. She couldn't help it.

"What is so funny about it here? I am just making things official! Don't laugh at me! I am being hundred percent serious!"

"I am sorry but, I can't believe that you said I am a baby mama!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, cradling the baby in his arms. "So, anyway, whether trouble we had in past; me bullying your dull friend or me pulling your hair in our first year, let's forget it all and get along for the sake of the little baby here."

"His name is Hadrian," she stated. "Remember it well,"

"Hadrian? That's not a Black name,"

"Regulus did not want a Black name. He told me once that if we were ever to have a baby, he would never ever doom the misfortune of having a Black name on his child. Hence the name." she said, smiling at her little boy. "Hadrian Regulus Black,"

"That is a perfect name for such a perfect boy," Sirius smiled as they shared a moment of an agreement.

 **England, Godric's Hollow**

 **1981, January 30**

"Please," she begged hard as the heartless monster drawled a lazy breath. He stared at her impatiently with his deadly red eyes. She shivered despite herself. The cold air threatened against her skin, her chest tightened with fear and Lily had a hard time breathing as she looked straight in the eye at the monster. She would not look away, she decided. If she was going to die, she wanted for her end to come with a knowledge that she did not look away even when her death was close to feel."Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"

"This is my last warning —"

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..."

"So be it then," the monster drawled again, staring at her with an irritated eyes. He raised his wand and in a single sharp gesture, cast that cursed spell at her. Her body met the cold floor with a thud and the last she thought was, "I had failed. My baby boy, that monster is going to kill him! I couldn't save him! Regulus, forgive me."

And drew her last breath.

Little did she know that the boy would survive.


	2. Chapter Two

London, England

January 1st, 1990

Today, Theodore Nott, the dark-haired heir to the Nott Family was officially turning ten. Not that it was anything worth getting excited about. Seeing as he was all alone in his big mansion with house elves; they cleaned the house, prepared for the big feast that would take a place later today. As usual, he was left all alone in his room just like any other day.

"Young Master Theodore," started Cecilia Braden, her long light brown hair swaying due to the opened window in his room. Her head was held high, her gaze resting on him narrowly, staring at him with a careful gaze. None of the usual caring, motherly gaze she always sent his way was seen on her youthful face. He really must have pissed her off earlier today when he tried to get out the house to take a short walk to St. James's Park. To his defense, he really needed some fresh air and St. James's Park was honestly, the perfect place for jogging.

It really sucked that he got found out before he even managed to get out of the house but really, what did he really expect from her? She was like, a super-human with Theodore radars. If such a thing excited. She had always managed to find him wherever he was in the past; when he was hiding from everyone else after yet another disastrous birthday feast or after a silly fight with Draco.

They may not share a blood, Theodore thought, but she was his mother all the same. She was the one who watched him grow up, taught him how to write and read and the one who cared for his needs like a mother would. She was more of a parent to him than his father ever was. Always in his side, sharp and blunt, telling him off when he needed her to and comforting him when he needed it the most.

"Young Master Draconis is here," she stated, staring at him icily. "He is downstairs, patiently waiting in the guest room. What do you wish to do, Young Master? Shall I send him for you or shall the Young Master go downstairs himself?"

"I shall go myself," Theodore stated, jumping out of his king-sized bed excitingly. _"Notts do not get excited. Notts do not have friends,"_ his father's voice was cold in the back of his head, shaking him to the core. Yes, he thought, Notts did not get excited easily. Notts did not have such a silly notion as a friend but Theodore could not care less. Why should he make an effort to satisfy a parent that hated him to the core because of what happened with his mother? No, he thought, he didn't and he wouldn't.

Though he wondered, who he really was trying to convince? Himself or the people around him? Because the truth was, however much he tried to deny it, however, pissed he was with his father, he loved him still. After all, he was his father and Theodore was his son. Nothing could change that fact.

"Would you accompany me to the downstairs, Cecilia?" he asked, smiling wholeheartedly at the young woman he thought to be his mother.

Cecilia smiled, giving him one of those rare, beautiful smiles. "Gladly, Young Master Theodore," she stated. "What dessert I wonder though, would Young Master Theodore and Young Master Draconis would like to have?"

"Ice-cream, if you please. You know how much I like them,"

"Of course, I know all about your unhealthy fascination with the desert,"

They arrived downstairs in a matter of a minute, the rooms that filled the room shut and locked due to the feast that would take place later today, all except one. The one where his blond-haired friend sat at, casually chatting with an elf. "Young Master Malfoy, please! Vicky is all but an elf! I must not sit and give such an offense to Master Theoros!"

"But Vicky, you must be dead tired! You have been working all day from what I gather!"

His friend was enjoying this, he thought with a roll of eyes. He was enjoying making the poor house elf uncomfortable. His wicked sense of an enjoyment and this small show of a sadism, he thought, must be something he inherited from his father. He was so relieved then, that his friend did not inherit all of Lucius Malfoy's wicked personality. There were Narcissa' gentleness and kindness in him too. Though, he suspected, it was all hidden away very well. Even he, his friend, had a trouble getting it out.

Though, enough was enough. Draco had enough fun.

"Do you enjoy making people uncomfortable that much?" he started and as he suspected, Draco did not jump like most people would have done. He was, to be blunt, sharp like a cat. He suspected that he sensed his presence as soon as he entered the room.

"What are you talking about? I was just thinking of taking away the heavy burden that was resting on the poor elf's shoulders," Draco gave him an innocent look, smiling at him widely. No way he would be fooled by that look. He was not some naive girl Draco had wrapped around his fingers. "She worked all day, you see! And I was getting bored waiting."

Right, he forgot the most important thing about his friend; he hated being bored, most of all. More than he hated being left alone which he also hated a considerable amount.

He sighed, sitting on the couch beside his friend, leaving the poor house elf alone to her responsibilities. "So, Draco, why are you here? The feast is at evening. We're still hours away from the feast."

Draco shook his head in what Theodore thought was a disbelief. "Theodore, you really think that I would let you spend this year all alone to your brooding?" Draco stated, his gray eyes staring at him playfully. This was not going to end up good, he thought. But then again, when were Draco's antics ever were? "Come on, dress up! No ice-cream! You had enough of ice-creams and endless broodings. We're going out!"

"Going out?" he repeated his words, raising his eyebrows. "Going where?"

"Yes, Young Master Draconis, going where? Nowhere too dangerous, I hope?" Cecilia's warning was obvious as she stared daggers at his friend. "I hope that you do not think that I will sit by as you get Young Master Theodore into trouble?"

Draco rolled his eyes, rolling the red scarf around his neck. The scarf that his mother gave a long time ago when he was a cute little baby who did not have any of the dangerous playfulness he now had. Though, he did not know him then. How boring his life was then and to be honest, more peaceful. "Relax, you people! Nothing that dangerous! I know that Theodore here doesn't have a will to do that sort of a thing. We're just going to a Muggle London!"

"We're just going to a Muggle London?" repeated Theodore in a disbelief, gasping at his friend. Since when did Muggle London begin to associate with just? If his father found out, okay forget that, if Draco's father found out, they would be a dead meat! No way, he decided. No way he was going to to go to his certain death! He did not want to spend another few hours under a house arrest! It was bad the last time and if his father's reaction was anything to go by, it would be worse this time around.

Though, he suspected, Draco's punishment would be far more painful than his considering what kind of a man his father was. At least his father knew what the limits to the punishments that a child his age should be given. Draco's father, however, did not have that sense.

"It won't be a trouble at all then," Cecilia said, surprising him. What are you talking about, Cecilia? he wanted to ask but couldn't. They were talking about a Muggle London here! The place where muggles lived; the place his own and Draco's father associated with the filth, meaning muggles in their mind. No way they were going to survive after that! "It is, after all, only a sightseeing. It should be alright."

"But, Draco's father-"

"I will be most careful to not get the wind of our little sightseeing heard by Master Malfoy," Cecilia asked, smiling widely at them. "You said so yourself earlier today, Theodore. You need to take some fresh air. It is not good to stay in this dull house all day. Besides, it is your birthday. Just think it as a small treat from me as your birthday gift,"

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He really could not argue against that. He did need some fresh air. He just did not think it at the Muggle London. "Alright," he finally stated, grabbing his gray coat. "Alright. Let's go to the Muggle London then."

Draco smiled widely as he led them out the house, his steps barely light and careful, unlike any other child's steps. He really was like an adult, he thought as he followed his friend in a silence, forced to grow up too soon due to the cruel circumstances in his home. Just like any other pureblood child. Such was the cruel reality in the world they lived in.

* * *

"That's a bookstore, let's go!" Draco stated excitingly, walking towards the bookstore with slow steps. "I want to know what kind of books muggles have. I am very curious."

There it was, he thought, his friend's undying passion for books. Don't get him wrong, he loved reading books as much as the next person but Draco was, very special. To be exact, his memory was. He could remember anything he read only once without much error. He had a crazy memory which was probably why he wanted to gather as much as information as he could.

Theodore stepped inside the bookstore, followed by Cecilia Braden, who was to say, much more excited about this whole trip than he actually was. He was completely alright with it but he'll much rather go to the Dungeon Alley where he could visit a Quitditch shop.

He missed playing Quitditch very much. He had not had enough time to play or anyone to play with, seeing as Draco was busy these past weeks, locked away in his prison like home.

There was sudden thud and Theodore jerked his head towards the noise and soon enough, he saw Draco's blond hair and his mischievous smile which indicated a trouble. Someone seemed to have bumped into him. He did not have any religion but he prayed for their poor soul. Amen, closed eyes. "I am sorry!" the brown-haired girl said, her curls done in a very neat updo. "I should have seen where I was going!"

Though, he was pretty sure that Draco had bumped into her on a purpose. There was nothing Draco did that was an accident. It always happened because he wanted it to happen. The last time something happened to Draco because it was an accident, he thought hard, no way that ever happened.

"No, it's my fault too, though." Draco smiled charmingly, causing Theodore to roll his eyes hard. "I was not seeing where I was going," he stated, picking up the books she had dropped. "Idylls of the King? What's this about?"

"Idylls of the King is a cycle of twelve narrative poems by the English poet Alfred, Lord Tennyson which retells the legend of King Arthur, his knights, his love for Guinevere and her tragic betrayal of him, and the rise and fall of Arthur's kingdom," the brown-haired girl explained excitingly, smiling widely at his friend. "Or it is said in the description. I haven't really had the chance to read it yet,"

"Well, when you, if we ever have the chance to meet again, you may tell me what it is really about,"

"With pleasure," said the girl, the smile glued to her face. "I am Hermione by the way,"

"I am Draco," he said, shaking the girl's hand. "It's a great pleasure to meet-"

"Young Master Draconis, we have to go! It's almost five! Your father will arrive shortly!"

Theodore jerked his head at Cecilia, narrowing his eyes at her. Really, did she have to ruin that? He was just having his fun. Besides, the Muggle girl seemed to be enjoying his company.

Draco jerked his head at Cecilia in mild annoyance as he took away his hand from the girl. His eyes narrowed, annoyed as he turned on his heel and went his way. "Well then, Hermione, shall we have a chance to meet again," he said over his shoulder, masking his annoyance with Cecilia with a small smile.

When they were out of the shop though, Draco did not bother. "What was that about, Cecilia?"

"I would not let you break yet another maiden's heart, Young Master Draconis," she stated. "And really, it is about time your father arrived. You know how he is; he always arrives at the exact time. If he finds you not home, I do not think that you would the consequences suited to your tastes."

Draco gave a slight shudder, grimacing at that. He nodded his head as they silently followed after the young brown-haired woman. "By the way, Theodore," Draco started casually as they followed Cecilia. "Happy tenth birthday. You always should get told that on your birthday,"

Theodore shrugged it off, a secret smile on the corner of his lips. "Where's my birthday gift then?"

"What are you talking about? You got your birthday gift. You wanted to get out of that dull house, right?"

He could not argue with that.

Wiltshire, England

June 5th, 1990

Today was like any other day at the Malfoy Mansion; house elves cleaned the house and cared for the young Malfoy siblings' needs, Draconis Malfoy, the young heir to the family throne flew around and spent the day reading books in his room and the four-year old Cecilia Malfoy played around the house, dragging the house elves to play with her.

Yes, he thought, just like any other day. Except, really, it wasn't. Today was his birthday; the most hated day of the year. He supposed that, unlike Theodore who had every reason to, he did not really have any reason to hate the holiday but the truth was, he did. He just did not find any meaning to celebrate the day, not when his father only thought him to be a tool to raise his family to even further wealth and influence, to be wed off to yet another wealthy pureblood daughter of one of his many so-called friends.

But as it happened, Dobby and Celeste seem to think that in fact, there was a reason to celebrate the occasion. In fact, Celeste had dragged him out his bed earlier today, forced him to dress up and currently, they were at the hospital, visiting their mother. Not really what he had in the mind when Celeste dragged him out but he can't really say that he minded. There was nothing more that he would love than spend some quality time with his mother.

It was peaceful, something he rarely got at his own house; his father either tortured the poor house elves he bought, had one of his bad temper tantrums or he tortured him, which to be honest, he'll much rather to not repeat again. The last time it happened, Celeste almost witnessed the act. He did not mind the antagonizing the pain it brought to him as much as he suspected he should, not anymore, at least but just for a little longer, he hoped for Celeste to think their father a man who actually loved his children.

Though, he had an inkling feeling that he hated them.

Every time he visited, she was growing paler and weaker. And every time, he looked at her, there was that sinking feeling in his chest that somehow, she was not going to survive past forty. That she was going to die soon and leave this world, them in the cruel hands of their father.

He did not trust his father to take care of him. So, how would he be expected to trust him to take care of his precious little sister? No, he would rather raise her alone than rely on him. He had enough money in his fund to manage their needs for their whole lifetime. They could survive by that.

"How is it at home, Draco?" asked his mother, smiling weakly at him as she caressed Celeste's small cheek. Celeste smiled goofily, her eyes shut as she clung to their mother's hand as if it was her lifeline. "How is Lucius?"

He thought of his father and the business trip he said he was, which really, Draco suspected was a blunt lie. Though his naive little sister who hung on their father's every word did not even think to suspect him of lying, he did. He was not so naive and little anymore. He would not be fooled again. Not after the last time.

"He is well, mother. He wishes that he would have come but he has too much work. Such a small time. He told me to tell you that if he could, he would come to visit in a near future," he lied, smiling at his mother charmingly as he held her other hand. "Mother, I almost forgot. I brought you a bouquet of flowers," he said, pulling the bouquet near the bedside near him. "This for you, mother. I know just how much you love flowers."

His mother smiled, taking the flowers from his hand as she deeply inhaled the Narcissus flowers. "Narcissus," she stated with a small smile as she held her gaze with a soft gaze. "Lucius gave them to me on my graduation day. It was such a small gift yet it meant more than the fancy necklaces and dresses he gifted me over the years," she stated. "Thank you, sweetling. I really appreciate your gift." she kissed him on the cheek as she put the flowers into the vase near her bedside on the wooden desk. "Now, tell me, my sweetlings, how are you two doing? How are your studies? Have you visited your aunt this month yet?"

Celeste nodded her head, a small charming smile on her face. "Yes, that we did! Aunt Andromeda was so happy to see us two that she gifted us with my favorite apple pie!" she babbled on with a goofy smile. "It was really delicious, mama! When you get out the hospital, do you think that we would be able to bake a pie too? Aunt Andromeda's pies are always so delicious! I want to try baking one,"

His mother hummed, a small smile gracing her lips. "I don't know, honey, I am not really good at cooking. My sister had always excelled in the art of cooking more than me," she stated with a small smile as she patted little Celeste on her blond head. "But why don't we give it a try? I don't see why we couldn't. It should not be that hard,"

He shuddered lightly, wondering if his mother would force him to eat again this time too. Really, his mother should not be allowed to cook. Honestly speaking, she truly sucked when it came to a cooking. His little sister may not remember as she was too little to but he still remembered that disastrous accident that was a curry; that black, smelling thing that was a curry. His stomach ached for days after that accident. He shuddered when he even thought about it.

"You look rather pale, Draco. What's wrong? Perhaps, you don't want to eat my food?"

He immediately shook his head, smiling at his mother charmingly, holding her hand tighter. "Of course not, mother. I just love your food. They are all so delicious and irresistible," He really wondered if they were the right thing to say for his health. He also wondered if it was also possible to be killed by a food. "But how about me and Celeste cook you a pie the day after you get released from the hospital?"

His mother giggled happily, looking at him the sidelines with a knowing look. "Oh honey, I am not going to force you to eat when I cook. I know just how terrible I am when it comes to cooking. You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings." she stated with a small smile. "Why do you think I rarely cooked back at home? Lucius never allowed it after eating my cooking the day after our wedding. Poor thing, he really tried to act like he did too but even he can't keep his face a mask at that point,"

He thought about his father; his stoic and icy cold father and of the man that his mother said he used to be. Tall figure that stood over him; the person who however rarely smiled, was kind at heart and who had loved the children he will soon have the same amount as he did his wife. In the end, neither of them mattered to him. He wondered if his mother knew that; he suspected she did though by the look in her eyes she wanted to keep quiet about his true nature just a little bit longer. She wanted them to pretend like his father was a caring person who was at heart, gentle and kind. He tilted his head slightly to the left, smiling quietly to himself.

Pretend? He could that. _"The war destroyed him,"_ she had told him once a little while ago, back when she was all healthy and well. How he missed these times. _"It destroyed the person he was, shaping him out to be this cruel, twisted thing I no longer recognized. Draco, I looked at him after the war, holding you as you cried in the middle of all that bloodshed and I thought, 'That's not my husband. That's not who I married,' It was very cruel but such was the harsh truth,"_

Draco smiled, shaking away the ugly thought away from his head. "Mother, do you want me to read a book to you just like that long time ago when you did me?" he said, pulling up the old, dusty book from his bag. It was said that it was his mother's book when she was Celeste's age, living at the Black Manor in the west of England. He wondered how his mother had felt when she was a little girl who had such a heavy responsibility rested on her shoulders; marry the heir of the Malfoy family. He thought that it was possibly not the most easeful feeling.

At least, his betrothed had not been decided on yet. Though, he wondered if he could ever do what his father thought to be right for him.

"The Tales of Beedle The Beard?" she gawked at the red cover as if she was seeing an old friend she has not seen for a long time. And maybe she was, he thought, he wouldn't know what his mother was thinking about. What anyone was thinking about. He was not a mind-reader. "I missed this book so much. You see, my darlings, when I was Celeste's age, I would drag it out of my bookshelf and read it by myself long after the lights have gone out. It was truly, honestly my best friend at those hard and complicated times."

"Well then, mother," he smiled, staring at his mother with a careful gaze. "Shall we converse with your old friend?"

"You shall, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "And Draco?"

He raised his eyebrows at her in a question, wondering what was she up to. He was all ready to read the book and yet, it seemed that his mother was not done yet. "Happy birthday," she said with a small smile. "Happy tenth birthday, my beautiful boy,"

He smiled and then, the tale began.

Surrey, England

July 31st, 1990

Hadrian Black, recently aged ten, precisely today, was a very unlucky boy. Firstly, he was an orphan; his parents had died due to a tragic car accident when he was an infant, tragic indeed. Secondly, he was left to live with his not so nice uncle and aunt and his cousin Dudley who really liked beating him up. Thirdly, due to Dudley liked beating whoever that tried to become friends with him, Hadrian Black, officially had no one to call his friend. Unlucky boy indeed.

This day of what was supposed to be the happiest day of the year for him somewhat ended up being the loneliest day of the year. He hated birthdays, Harry decided as he swung the swing playfully with his feet. He always did but it seemed that due to the busy, hard days he had to suffer at Dudley house, he had forgotten. He swayed the sand with his feet just for the fun of it and watched as his boots got dirty.

Never mind, he had not cared about the goodness of his boots. He just wanted someone, anyone to tell him happy birthday for once in his life. He cared little about anything else as of now.

"Happy Birthday to You. Happy Birthday to You. Happy Birthday, Dear Harry," he sang with his eyes shut, the swing swinging playfully as he did. "Happy Birthday to good friends and true. From old friends and new. May good luck goes with you. And happiness too." He smiled, hopping off the swing. "Happy birthday, Harry,"

He wished though, that he at least had a birthday cake to blow candles of. At least then, he supposed, he would have felt far better.


	3. Chapter Three

London, England

September 1st, 1991

The past month had been possibly, in Hadrian's honest opinion, the weirdest and the best he ever had in his short eleven years of a life; he did not have to clean the house like an unpaid servant, bossed around by his not so nice family and most of all, he did not have to sleep in the small, uncomfortable room that was under the stairs. This past month, he experienced for what was for the first time in his life, what it was like to sleep on a soft bed. It was really nice. In fact, he was pretty sure that really nice was not really the right word for the feeling he got when he first slept on the bed. It was more like, magical and beyond explaining.

"Hadrian, let's go," said Remus Lupin; the tall, brown-haired man who wore a set of shabby looking robes that had been darned in several places, though he didn't seem to mind it as much as he would have in his shoes. In fact, Harry thought, he seemed to like it for some reason, or maybe he just did not have time to buy a new set of robes. He decided then, that if he ever got a chance, he would buy his savior new robes. Besides, he thought, a grown man needed more neat looking clothes than the wore he wore that looked like they were going to fall apart any minute. "The train departs at eleven, Harry. It's almost the time. We have to hurry,"

The truth was, it was only ten and a half o'clock in the morning; it had not been that long since the sun has set and people started to crowd out, passing by each other as they walked or either drove to their respective workplaces early in the morning.

 _"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the British wizarding school, located in the Highlands of Scotland. It takes students from the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and Ireland."_ Remus had explained to him the day after he had arrived at the doorstep of his home, drenched in the rain and looking like he had not slept for weeks. He looked better now though, Harry thought as they walked towards the train station. _"Hogwarts students are divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is well known for courage, bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The house colors are deep red and gold, and the house is symbolized by a lion. "_

 _"Hufflepuff is well known for loyalty, patience, hard work, fair-play, honesty, and tolerance. The house is_ symbolized _by a badger, and the house_ colors _are yellow and black. "_ Remus continued on. _"Ravenclaw values intelligence, wit, cleverness, creativity, and wisdom. The house is_ symbolized _by an eagle and the house_ colors _are blue and bronze. Slytherin values ambition, leadership, cunning, determination, and resourcefulness. The house is_ symbolized _by a serpent, and the house_ colors _are green and silver."_

Hadrian pushed forward his cart as he followed after Remus, walking into what looked like a train station. It was filled with people; people in all kinds of clothes, people of all kind of genders and people with all kinds of families. He looked around, there were platform numbers everywhere but for some reason, he could not find the platform nine and three-quarters. Though, he supposed, that was to be expected. There was no way that a wizarding school where wizards and witches all around the country went to, would place their train platform so open to the eye.

"So, how do we go in?"

"See that wall over there?" Remus stated, pointing to the tall, metal wall that was placed in the north of the King's Cross Station. He watched with fascination as a red-haired boy, no older than eleven, same age as him, rushed into the wall and disappeared from the view. He was not surprised; he had seen many things he had deemed impossible since his eleventh birthday. A boy disappearing into the wall was not more surprising than hearing that he was a wizard, a boy of a magical blood. "We're going to rush forward into that wall, just like that red-haired boy. A warning though, Hadrian, the most important thing is for you not to stop once you start running and to not be afraid. Come on, run off."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, preparing to run through the wall. He exhaled deeply and started running, the sudden breeze cool to his fair skin. He rushed forward, pushing his cart with him and just like that, went through the wall without much trouble.

A platform crowded with people was what awaited on the other side of the wall; adults who were seeing off their children and children who were going to get on the train that would take them to Hogwarts in hours time. Children walked with their parents, pushing their carts forward; which consisted of many suitcases and luggage, owls were put inside cages, some sleeping and some awake, staring at the road ahead.

"Fascinating, isn't?" Remus appeared beside him, putting his hand on his shoulder and dragging him away closer to the scarlet train. "The first time I came here, I was so excited. I had been waiting for the letter to arrive for almost my whole life, you see, every wizarding child's dream, to get their Hogwarts invitation letter. And then when it came and I arrived at the train station, I was so, how to describe it I wonder, suddenly anxious and yet excited at the same time. I could not wait to arrive at Hogwarts and I get on the train and, this is where I made my friends and maybe, you too would make here friends here too."

He thought about Draconis Malfoy; the short, blond-haired boy with stormy gray eyes that he had met earlier the month at Madam Malkin's when he went there with Remus to get his clothes measured. When Harry talked with him, he couldn't help but think that this was someone he could picture himself being friends with and maybe in near future, they would be. Who knows, he was not a seer. He could not foresee the future.

Remus gave him a small smile, half kneeling in front of him as he imagined his own father would have done if were alive and breathing and with his hands on his shoulders and gave him a quick yet tight enough hug.

He had never been hugged before; his family did not like him much to think that he needed some parent's love. "Harry, have a happy school year there. If you want, you should know that you always have a place at my home," he said. "Though, I doubt that Dumbledore will like it much but then again, when did I ever did things that the old fool liked?"

He had an impression that Remus did not like the old Headmaster that much.

"Now-"

"Mr. Lupin, do you have any idea where my parents went? I lost them!" came a voice, gentle and confused. She ran towards them, her long red hair swaying with the autumn breeze slightly and she smiled once she stopped in front of them and panted, her eyes meeting Harry's for a split second she reverted her eyes to Remus so fast that he thought that he had imagined it. "Have you seen them, Mr. Lupin?"

"Ginevra, how come you always get lost? Do you happen to loose them on a purpose?"

Ginevra gave a small smile, shrugging her shoulders lightly as she gave them a dry laugh. Her eyes were ocean blue, Harry noted with mild fascination, the color of everything beautiful and pure. His most favorite color in this whole world. The color of the summer sky and forever beauty, the peaceful and relaxing sounding ocean. Not that he ever has been at the ocean. It was only a pure speculation. "Well, my mother was being more overbearing than the usual. So, I just couldn't bear it and just, kind of ditched them which I regret fully and wholeheartedly as of now," she stated, biting her lips anxiously. "I shouldn't have done that,"

"You definitely shouldn't have done that,"

"I've been wondering, Mr. Lupin but who's this? Do you perhaps, have a secret son that none know of? You know, I've been hearing a little rumor around the house; they say that you have dated with the late Dorcas Meadows and was planning on proposing to her. Could it be that he is the secret love child you two had?"

"As always, you have a wild imagination, Ginevra. No way that ever happened." Remus stated with a roll of eyes. "Ginevra, meet Hadrian. He is Lily's son."

"Then you are Hadrian Black?" she asked, a small smile tugging her lips. "Regulus and Lilian Black's son? The one that survived that attack?"

"That I am," he stated with a light shrug of shoulders. He still had not gotten to the way people said his name; like he was some kind of a hero or celebrity to be married like he was not a poor orphan that had lost both of his parents to the war just like any other orphan that came out of the war. Like he was special when he wasn't. He was just Harry; a son and an orphan, a tragic combination.

But the way Ginevra had said it, there was something different. It did not feel like she was admiring him or even pitying him which he really did not want, she was just seeing a boy; a boy who was in every normal, just like her. Just like everyone else. He could not say that he minded it. In fact, he liked it. For the first time in what was weeks, Hadrian was just Hadrian to someone besides Remus and for him who had been bothered from left and right, it was a fresh change.

"Then you are a first-year too?"

He nodded his head, giving her a small, confident smile.

"Well then, good luck. You may need it," she stated as Remus after giving him a short pat on the shoulder, stalked away on the search for Ginevra's parents. "See you next year then. I am going to Hogwarts next year,"

Harry smiled, watching them go and turned, hopping on the train. This year, he thought, everything was going to change. This had the possibility of being the most wonderful and best year yet.

* * *

He has been walking around the train in search of a compartment and yet no such a luck. There did not seem to be a compartment where he could sit and not be idolized. He really did not need that on the way to the school. Finally, he opened the last compartment door. This was it, he knew and then it was done. If it was filled with people, he decided, he would just force himself to sit with that red-haired boy who looked at him like he was some football star. "Excuse me," he started, managing to somehow his voice despite his deep annoyance at the school crowd. He was not some doll to be looked at. He was alive human being that actually had feelings. "Can I sit here?"

The dark-haired boy turned his head, his dark eyes icy and indifferent as he stared at him indifferently. The other boy, blond-haired and gray-eyed and familiar, turned his head and his eyes widened in a recognization. "You are," he choked out, a small smile tugging his lips. "That boy I met at Madam Malkin's. Well, why don't you come in? We have more place than we have a need for anyway,"

Harry entered, feeling a sudden relief settle in deep inside his chest. He put his luggage below the passenger seat and sat down and sighed, relieved that he did not have to sit with that red-haired boy. He really did not want to spend five hours of a pure word torture.

"We didn't get each other's names the other day. My robe measurement was done before we could," the blond-haired boy stated beside him with a small smile. "But I am Draco Malfoy. It's a great pleasure to meet you,"

"Draconis Malfoy," the dark-haired boy stated with a smug grin. "His name is Draconis Malfoy. He hates it when people call him by that. Don't you, Draconis?" teased he, closing shut the gray covered book he was reading before Harry came in.

"Draco," Draco stated as he gave him a small, polite smile, bent on ignoring his dark-haired friend and pretend that the previous minute had not happened at all. "My name is Draco."

"My name is Theodore Nott," Theodore stated, giving him a small, polite smile that tugged his lips. "And you? What's your name?"

"Hadrian Black," Harry smiled.

"Black? Then you are my second or third cousin of my mother's big and wide family that I can't possibly bother to remember the names of?" he said with a big, wide smile. "Well then, nice to meet you, cousin five,"

"The world we live in is really, indeed twisted. We are all related in one way or another. That's what I call real sick. For example, my parents were fourth cousins that got married right after they had finished school,"

"My parents were third cousins," Draco stated with a small smile. "But, well, I suppose that you don't have to worry about your parents being cousins, Hadrian. After all, Regulus Black did go against all the pure blood agenda he have been taught in childhood when he married your mother."

It nerved him a little, how much people knew things about his parents that he didn't. But he supposed, that was to be expected as his aunt had not bothered to tell him anything beyond the fact that got killed in a tragic car accident which turned out to be a blunt, shameless lie. What else did she lie him about, Harry wondered as the train moved on and on.

"So, Hadrian, I am curious, which house do you wish for the hat to sort you in?" Theodore asked, leaning forward to him with a small smile. His dark hair swayed due to the heavy breeze that blew through the open compartment window and his dark eyes stared at him with slight playfulness. "I and Draco for one, are aiming for Slytherin as is the tradition in our families."

Now that he thought about it, he did not give much thought about it. He had spent the whole month, laying in his bed and being anxious about his stay at Hogwarts that it seemed, that he had forgotten to give it a thought. _"Your father's family were always Slytherins as was he,"_ Remus had told him, _"Well, all except one. Your uncle, Sirius Black. He was a Gryffindor as was me and your mother,"_

To be honest, he really did not care which house he was put in as long as it was a house his parents were in. There had to be something there, something that would help him learn more about his parents that he never had a chance to know and never would. Photographs or something like that. If he could not talk with them and converse like a child with living parents would have been able to, then he would learn about them all he could, bit by a bit until there was nothing to learn anymore. He wanted to learn them, to get to know them as well as he could.

"Either Gryffindor or Slytherin," he stated, a small smile on his lips.

"Either Slytherin or Gryffindor," Theodore repeated with an amused look seen in his dark eyes as he gave a dry laugh. "Never heard anyone put those two houses in the same sentence together. How utterly ironic,"

"Why is that?"

"Well, those two houses aren't exactly on the best terms," Draco explained. "They fight in everything; Quitditch games, house points and even in silly fights. Which makes your already seemingly likely parents even more likely. But as my mother said, she was a unique woman. She had a certain fascination with Slytherin house even though she was a Muggle-born, especially with her soon to be husband,"

"What does being a Muggle-born have anything to do with that?"

"Well, people like mine and Draco's father, think of them unworthy of the magic they were given and below them, the supposed elite pureblood wizards and witches. Though, there are expectations in the house; like Andromeda Black, Draco's aunt and Sirius Black, your uncle," Theodore explained. "But those with this kind of views are deemed as blood traitors and disowned by their parents from their family tree. Not really the kind of a risk one would like to take if they wished to remain in the family,"

"But what about my father, wasn't he also one of them?"

"A blood traitor?" Draco arched his eyebrows, an amused smile gracing his lips. "That he was; married a muggle-born, supported Dumbledore's cause during the war, worked as a spy for him while branded a Death Eater. But you see, your father was too smart to be caught as a blood-traitor. He even cast some kind of a spell that hid his union with your mother and in doing so, hiding you. Though, I don't know if it still works."

"It does," Theodore stated. "Though, I assume that as soon as Hadrian enters the house, the spell will be disabled. That's how the spell works, as your aunt Andromeda explained, hid the union until the hidden member enters the house."

Harry nodded his head, trying to process all the information he got. It was indeed useful information, he thought, that he may need at a later time when he got, even more, information in the future and to link them together.

The door split open suddenly and a short, brown-haired and chocolate brown-eyed girl entered, already wearing her school robes as she entered their compartment with a small smile. "Hello, have you seen a toad around here? A boy named Neville lost one,"

Theodore Nott's dark eyes widened, his breath got caught in his throat as he stared at him where their blond-haired sat with a small, charismatic smile on his face as he stared with a fascinated look in his eyes at the brunette. "No, Hermione," he stated. "But if we do, we will be sure to tell you or Longbottom,"

Hermione stared at him, a pleasant smile tugging her lips. "Do that then, Young Master Draconis," she teased and turned, closing the door behind her. "Until the next time, pretty boy,"

Draco was left staring ahead, biting his lips with an amused smile. He leaned back to his seat and turned his head, staring at them as if nothing of such a great entertainment hasn't happened in the past minute. "What?"

"Nothing, just a thought; you seem really amused with her," Theodore stated. "Which I completely understand as I am sure that's the first someone called you pretty and I completely agree with her; you are such a pretty asshole but you seem more amused than the usual when it comes to the girls,"

"She seems really fascinating,"

Theodore shrugged his shoulders, a knowing smirk on his lips. "If you say so, pretty arsehole,"

Rolling his eyes, Draco threw the newspaper that was thrown on the floor in pure annoyance.

"Pretty boy, are you angry at our friend here?" Hadrian asked innocently, smiling at his friend playfully. "Don't be mad, oh pretty one! Tell us, enlighten us, oh pretty one, what did we do to offend your honor?"

"I hate you two so much," which he had told them only for one reason solely; he had run out of newspapers to throw at them. He really should consider few more the next time he boards the train, Draco decided and thus in a half hour of a time, they would arrive at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted and Harry sighed in a relief as he hopped off the wooden stool. The Slytherin table cheered, Ravenclaw table gave a light cheer, Hufflepuffs gave a loud cheer with smiles on their faces and Gryffindors after a moment of a shock, some of them gave a cheer and some, booed. Not that he did not know anything about Gryffindor's not so friendly rivalry with his house; he knew almost everything about them as his two friends had told him on the train.

He smiled widely, running towards his table excitingly and sitting in the middle of a table filled with green-tied boys and girls of all ages. A boy beside him, older and red-haired gave a pat on his shoulder, a playful smirk on his face. "Hadrian, welcome to Slytherin; the house of snakes and cunning. We welcome you here wholeheartedly and as such you do not have to fear being left alone. We protect our own!"

The boy beside him rolled his eyes; he was tall, had a short dark-brown hair and dark eyes that were darker than the night itself. He put his hand over the red-haired boy's shoulder, shaking his head in an amusement. "You aren't a prefect, George," stated he. "That's a prefect's job that's done much, much later."

"Right. How could I forget? Mr. Aspiring Prefect," George laughed which made the other boy roll his eyes furthermore. "I am George Weasley by the way and this guy is Terence, Terence Higgs."

Terence laughed, his arm still over George's shoulders. "Call me Terry, please. Terence is such an old-fashioned, dull name. George is a far better name or Fred. Speaking of that, how's your twin nowadays? Did he bring that thing he promised to bring the last summer?"

"I bet he did," George laughed. "He was sneaking something in his luggage; that has to be it. Though, I can't wait to get my hands into it. All the pranks we can do on people!"

"All the ways we could blackmail them!"

"You are reading my mind, old friend!"

"Because I was thinking the same thing!" Terry laughed and turned his head to Harry, staring at him playfully. "You'll keep this a secret though, won't you, little Harry?"

Harry nodded his head and smiled at George. George Weasley, he said his name was, Harry remembered, then he has to be Ginevra's brother.

"Slytherin!" shouted the hat and Draco, smiling and excited rushed forward to their table and sat beside him in the center of the table. Once he sat, he patted him on the back, laughing lightly at him. "Told you that you would end up in Slytherin,"

"That for sure," Harry agreed.

"You must be Malfoy heir!" George gave a playful laugh. "Draconis Malfoy the First!"

"I am not first anything but," Draco started. "You must be George Weasley, one of the wonder twins."

"That I am!"

"Nott, Theodore," called Professor Minerva McGonagall; a tall, stoic looking woman as she waited for Theodore beside the wooden stool. Theodore walked forward and with a sigh, sat on it. "Slytherin!" it shouted immediately and they two gave a small laugh. "All in," Draco said.

"All in,"


	4. Chapter Four

Scotland

September 2nd, 1991

Severus Snape had known Regulus Black throughout his entire school years. He was the perfect little heir of Black family; he was intelligent, very charming, handsome and he was from a rich family. Everyone loved him, including the woman Severus loved. Though in the end, the little perfect Regulus had faced a bitter end in death. A fate that he wished James Potter faced in his stead. Lily had loved Regulus very much and that little boy she died for that Dumbledore was willing to sacrifice if it meant a greater good.

No matter what happened, he swore, he would never have her death be in a vain. He would protect the boy with his last breath if it was the last thing he did before dying.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Severus began, his dark cold icy eyes passing by each eleven-year old in the old portion classroom as he stalked left and right with subtle speed. His words came out of a whisper, low and deep as he stared hard at the newly arrived students. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

But that did not mean that he would be softer to the boy than all the others. It simply meant that he will help along his task to do the impossible that Dumbledore had deemed possible. Why exactly the old man expected the young boy to be able to do what thousands of brave and powerful men and women died trying to do, was beyond his understanding even with his clever, intelligent mind.

He knew of the prophecy, of course; he had been the one who had told the dark lord about it in the first place when the prophecy first came to be, something he would regret fully and wholeheartedly for his entire life, but no use in dwelling on that now, but no matter how many times he reread it in his mind or said it aloud, he could never understand why Dumbledore had such a firm belief in it.

No matter how he looked at the boy; this boy who looked so much like his perfect, pure-blooded father whom Severus had respected to some degree in his school days, he just could not see a powerful wizard that would one day, defeat the greatest dark wizard of the time. He could only see just a boy; a boy with his mother's forest green eyes that he had missed so much. A small boy who had been orphaned thanks to the war and the prophecy that came to be.

The last few years of her school days, Lily spent on ignoring him and continuing her secret romance with the perfect Slytherin prince. The last few days of her life, she spent on loving the man that was so different from the boy she knew in her childhood and yet just the same and the little boy that has been born out of their union.

Severus saw it, no matter how much he wanted to tell himself Regulus Black did not love her, he couldn't possibly have loved her but the truth was he did, he could not deny that fact. He saw it in his eyes whenever he opened the newly arrived letter from her at his home when he thought none was looking, when he passed by her in the school hallways and when he risked his position as a spy for the Order to protect her during a raid.

Regulus loved her so much and Lily loved him just as much in return. In the end, it has been a tragic fairy tale like romance that came straight out of a book. Even if he had even an ounce an of a chance to interfere, Severus did not think that he would have had the heart to do so such a cruel thing. He would rather see her with another man than making her unhappy. And truly, Lily had been the happiest she had been when she was with Regulus.

He had seen the way she smiled when she glanced at Regulus during school days when Regulus was not looking but he did; he had never seen such a beautiful person in his whole life, was what he thought when she first saw her smile in a way that was truly remarkable and one and only. He had fallen in love with all over again then, with that smile that was meant for the boy, he corrected, the man that would die for her future in the future.

James Potter had never understood that; that to love someone was not to be with them but to do the right thing by them that would make them the happiest, even if it was not with them. It was a great shame that Regulus had died when he much preferred for Potter to have died in his stead. Such a shame it was. He would have much preferred it if the story ended that way; James Potter died a hero and Regulus Black lived with his family for good ten years until the Dark Lord returned from the dead.

But such was the shame; things were not often as people wanted them to be.

"Weasley!" spat Severus suddenly just because he could; that damn woman has been irritating him too much lately with her demanding requests. Did he look like he was her personal potion maker? If she wanted a potion, she should learn to make it herself. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Though, he did not envy her children. To have such an overbearing mother must be a tough job for toughest of the men. His own mother has been a better mother than Molly Weasley ever would be despite her weak body and spirit.

Ronald Weasley had a stumped look on his face.

Hermione Granger, the brown-haired Muggle-born had her hand raised in an air.

His godson had a bored look on his face, a thing that was a usual occurrence for him. He expected a trouble soon. And beside him, his godson's dark-haired childhood friend smirked smugly at Weasley, whispering something to Hadrian's ear to which he laughed at. He could not be sure but he thought he heard something like, _"Snape doesn't seem to like Weasley much, though I can't say I fault him much. The boy is a nasty sort, that's for sure,"_ he said with a big grin. _"I heard him bad mouthing Hermione, that little git,"_

It was a really good thing that he had sharp ears, Severus thought as he waited for Weasley to answer though he did not expect a correct answer even if he somehow managed to give the name which he also doubted, he could find out the newest of information just for having them. So, Hadrian and his little group of friends; Theodore Nott and his grandson, also included Hermione Granger, that little Muggle-born girl who doesn't just seem to know when to quit?

When Weasley had remained silent for a good five minutes, Severus gave up. There was no saving Weasley today if there ever would come such a day.

He gave a deep sigh, shaking his head in a disappointment; though, really, it was just for the show. Let him feel less than the others, so he could actually do the homework himself as he expected Molly didn't in her own school days, and learn, what needs to be learned. "For your information Weasley,

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he tried again and hoped however futile it was that he at least knew that. It was such a basic knowledge; he himself learned in when he was at a tender age of seven, as was expected from him by his lady mother. She had a great love for potion-making and had expected for her son to be at least manageable when it came to potion-making.

"I don't know," he stated after a few minutes of silence. "But Granger seems to do though. Why don't you ask her? I am sure that she will tell all in great details, just like she did in Professor McGonagall' class,"

Soon enough, as he expected from such a load of dimwits, began to fill with laughter. Weasley joined in the laugh as if he made a great joke like he did not just make a joke out of another student's habit like it was something to laugh about.

Draconis and his group of boys stared angrily at Weasley, earning a smug look as if he accomplished something amazing. He sighed, there it was, the trouble of the day named Weasley. He expected that soon, Draco would corner him and insult him verbally as was his forte; nothing too hurtful, just enough to hurt his ego. Draco would never do something as cruel as to bully another human being; however he purposely sought out a trouble, he was a kind boy in heart. Though, he supposed that his definition of the word kind was a bit twisted from years of living in the service of the Dark Lord. It definitely went far away from everyone's understanding of the word.

"Enough! Sit down!" he snapped at the girl, just enough to make everyone in the room silent. If they thought that they could act as such a dimwits in his class, they were wrong. He would not tolerate such an insolence.

He gave a deep sigh, shaking his head in a disappointment; though, really, it was just for the show. Let him feel less than the others, so he could actually do the homework himself as he expected Molly didn't in her own school days, and learn, what needs to be learned. "For your information Weasley, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Severus stated, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Weasley."

Nothing made him happier than Gryffindor house losing more points. The damn house was too favored by the prejudiced Headmaster. It seemed as if sometimes, that he forgot that there were other far more worthy houses of the award. Like Slytherin and Ravenclaw, they were a far more intelligent lot than the others and less likely to get themselves into the trouble.

And even if they did, they were smart enough to not get discovered.

Scotland

September 2nd, 1991

"Don't raise your hand during classes," Draco stated as soon as they were out of the classroom, walking out the school grounds to the Great Lake where they could sit and have some peace. They hadn't since classes started early morning. "That's the rule number one. If you don't want to be a target of bullying and badmouthing, don't,"

"But I knew what Snape was asking; I read the book during holidays before school started."

"Doesn't matter," Theodore started as they turned the corner. "Draco is right. People don't like it when people know things that they don't and seem to be boasting about their knowledge. So, this is what will you do, Hermione. You won't raise your hand or try to answer unless you are asked. That's the plan, the most proficient plan. That way, you won't be bullied or looked bad."

"I don't care if I am looked bad," Hermione stated, her Gryffindor red tie hanging around her neck tightly. Harry wondered if it was not too tight, worried that she will choke on it one day. He should tell her to tie it less tight next time, he decided. "I don't care what they think of me. I just want to do well in school."

"Doing well doesn't mean that you have to raise your hand in every class, Hermione," Draco stated with a charming smile which, Harry noticed, she ignored altogether. He did not think that any other girl would have been able to do that; he saw the way girls of their school looked at Draco like they were in love. Slytherin or not, everyone adored his friend. "Just take your notes and answer the questions when you are asked and do well during exams. That's just all about it; the secret of doing well at school, academically that is,"

They walked out the school and were close to the Great Lake, walking together and passing by the crowd of the students that sat on the green grass. They sat on the green grass together, Hermione hugging her knees to her chest as was her habit and talked. "But, don't you think it was a bit strange the way Professor Snape questioned that red-haired boy? It doesn't seem like he likes him much," she stated. "Which is completely unprofessional by the way,"

"He doesn't like the boy's mother, that's what," Theodore told them with a shrug. "Which I can't really fault him for. Molly Weasley is a nasty, overbearing woman who's just as prejudiced as my own father if not more,"

"She's been an utter annoyance to Severus from what I heard from my mother," Draco stated beside him, staring at the distance coolly. "She's been bossing him around, demanding potions left and right when she can't even pay for it like he was her personal potion-maker from what I hear,"

Theodore shook his head in an amusement, smiling at the distance. "Narcissa really does know everything. I don't think I ever heard her not know something before,"

"Narcissa?" Hadrian questioned, a confused look on his face.

"Draconis' mother," Theodore said just to annoy him. "She has been ill and hospitalized at St. Mungo's for years now but really, even in her state, she is a playful spirit. Whenever we come to visit, she's always smiling or laughing at one thing or another,"

"My mother was very close with your father before he died, is what she told me," Draco started which as expected, got his attention which was more focused on which homework he will start tonight up till this minute. "He was like a little brother, she told me, whom she mourned greatly when he died. She even attended your parents' wedding, which mind you, was really secret affair to which only a few were invited to,"

Harry nodded his head thoughtfully, processing the information. So, adding all the possible information he could get at Hogwarts, he could also ask Draco's mother. Currently, she was the only person who knew his father the best and Remus, he added, the person whom he knew that knew his mother the best. He would ask them, though Harry had an uneasy feeling when he thought about visiting a hospital; he never did like hospitals. It reminded him of a death and all things unpleasant.

"I don't know about you guys but," Hermione stood up, collecting her things. "I am going to head to the library. I need to complete the essay Professor Snape gave us earlier," and walked out back towards the castle, her long curly brown hair swaying hard as she moved.

"So, what shall we do about Weasley?" Harry asked, staring at his two friends. "After humiliating Hermione in the class as he did, this matter cannot be left alone. An eye for an eye, right?"

"An eye for an eye indeed but that shall wait," Draco stated. "The punishment shall come in later time with or without assistance, Hadrian. Patience is the key to the success in a life. Karma is truly a bitch,"

Harry nodded his head though he never had an idea that Draco believed in a karma. He closed his eyes and thought about what could not be; his father, his mother and him, together and happy. Impossible thing.

Scotland

September 2nd, 1991

Pansy Parkinson liked, loved Draco Malfoy. He was her perfect prince; he was blond-haired like all the princes were supposed to be, intelligent and of a good family. Just the person her father wanted her to marry.

But the problem was, Draco Malfoy did not like her, like at all. He would rather hang out with ugly, bushy-haired Hermione Granger who was as mudblooded as they came with the dirty blood running through her veins. Pansy so much better looking and perhaps not smarter, but she was definitely someone whom Draco's father would approve.

Not like Hermione Granger, just the type Lucius Malfoy hated and would most definitely not want his son hanging around with. But of course, Pansy would not even think of telling his father about his inappropriate choice of friends; that infamous Hadrian boy who was, however, special he was, was a half-blood, that Nott boy who also did not like her and that was definitely not okay and that mudblood, ugh, even thinking of her made her want to vomit.

"Pansy, stop feeling jealous of Granger and come over here or we're leaving without you," Daphne yelled across the room, her long platinum blond hair swaying just above her hips as she moved to where she sat on the couch in the common room. "Look, I don't really care about your stupid, childish obsession with Draco but if he doesn't like you like you do, get over it. There are plenty of the boys who will happily like you for you. Like Blaise,"

"But they won't be Draco!" The thought that she will even come to marry, let alone date someone other than Draco was absurd. It has to be Draco. "It has to be Draco! Anyone else, I don't want! Even if that someone is Blaise!"

Blaise Zabini was her dark-skinned and brown-haired childhood friend whom she knew for a fact, had a big, massive crush on her. He was really handsome, really, just nothing compared to her Draco.

Daphne sighed, massaging the bridge of a nose. "Look I get it. You like a boy. But just, stop moving around and move around. Stand up. We're really going to leave you behind if you keep this going,"

Pansy got on her feet, sticking a tongue at her friend. "Try that, I say. You can't. I will murder you before you do," she stated and followed after her friend out the common room.


End file.
